ELLA - ONESHOT (Editada)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: —Nunca te he preguntado por tu enamoramiento con ese chico. Marinette giro a ver la lluvia mientras un bonito sonrojo se coloreaba en sus mejillas. Oneshot. Corregida. La portada de la historia fue realizada por @LadyDoptera. El arte es de Re-Unknown enTumblr


Una figura negra saltaba de tejado a tejado en las calles parisinas, ignorando las densas nubes grises que se habían formado en el cielo prontas a llover, solamente quería llegar a verla.

Marinette se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Chat Noir tras aquellas interacciones que habían tenido durante los ataques akuma, y sin siquiera planearlo ya estaban compartiéndolo todo; pasaban las tardes viendo películas, se prestaban discos, jugaban los mismos videojuegos y hablaban durante horas.

Para Adrien era extraño tener tanta familiaridad con ella cuando usaba ese traje ajustado, pero no le disgustaba, al contrario, había sido la forma perfecta de conocerla sin extraños tartamudeos y permitiéndole actuar como era realmente.

Dio un doble salto antes de incorporarse en la pequeña azotea, sus orejas se movieron esperando no escuchar una voz diferente a la chica que vivía en aquel lugar, no quería tener que esperar.  
Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escucharla cantar y acto seguido toco dos veces la trampilla esperando que fuera lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención a pesar del volumen de la música de Jagued Stone.

—¡Esta abierto gatito! —La chica detuvo abruptamente su canto para permitirle el paso al súper héroe, el cual sin pensarlo mucho paso a través de la trampilla para entrar en la habitación sin olvidar cerrar aquella puerta al sentir un par de gotas de lluvia resbalar por su nuca; si hubiera tardado más la lluvia pudo haberlo alcanzado.

Lo primero que buscó fue la silueta femenina, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio con la tableta de sus estudios entre las manos. Decidió sentarse en el diván y así esperar el termino de los deberes escolares, no sin antes unirse a la interpretación que realizaba su contraria.

Sus ojos no tardaron en perderse en la decoración, pues a pesar de que no le gustaba aceptarlo él es todo un gato curioso y sin que lo pueda evitar su vista se clavaba siempre en las fotografías con las que la azabache había decidido decorar aquel espacio.

En su rostro es notable el asombro cada vez que se topa con aquella pared, su rostro no tarda en sonrojarse al recordar el día que las vio por primera vez, también recuerda el día que su padre se encontraba sopesando la idea de que modelara ropa interior y la primera idea del adolescente fue imaginar aquellas fotografías decorando la habitación al igual como se apreciaban las de su última sesión.

A pesar de todo eso, no podía asegurar si se sentía alagado o incómodo ante aquella situación.  
La chica se dejó ir con la silla hacia atrás, girando por la fuerza que había utilizado para alejarse de su escritorio y sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

—¡Termine! —dejó salir de sus labios, agradecida de tachar la tarea de sus actividades pendientes. El rubio sonríe por ella, en el fondo se escucha la lluvia cada vez más fuerte junto una nueva canción de Jagued Stone.

—¿Pasa algo chaton? —La de ojos color cielo no había notado que la mirada verde manzana se encontraba clavada sobre la imagen del modelo, por lo cual la tomó por sorpresa cuando el chico hablo.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te he preguntado por tu enamoramiento por ese chico —la sonrisa de Marinette se ensanchó con tan solo pensar en el modelo y un bonito sonrojo se coló por su rostro.

—Él es... un chico de mi clase, cuando lo conocí imagine que era el tipo mimado acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se metiera en su camino; lo encontré a un lado de mi asiento junto con un chicle pegado. Imagine que él lo había puesto, estaba furiosa. Me dediqué a ignorarle en clases después de eso.

Marinette hablaba mientras observaba la lluvia golpear su ventana, ignorando la mirada apenada de su compañero y cómo sus orejas caían al recordar el mal momento vivido con la azabache.

—Un día de esa misma semana me había quedado a trabajar en la biblioteca, cuando estaba por irme la lluvia empezó a caer; por un momento pensé en correr hasta aquí, pero decidí esperar a que la lluvia cesará. Fue ahí cuando él intento saludarme y yo le ignore como lo había estado haciendo desde que lo conocí. Él abrió su paraguas y empezó a caminar a la salida. Pero se detuvo y giro a verme para empezar a hablar.

La azabache se giró al momento, llamando la atención de Chat Noir que ahora la veía confundido.

—Se disculpó por una situación que no le correspondía y me contó lo extraño que le resultaba ir a la escuela, me pidió ser amigos. Pude ver tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que no supe que decir, me sentía una tonta. De un momento a otro, me ofreció su paraguas y lo tome sin saber que más hacer.

Cuando hablo con Alya no puedo evitar pensar que lo que siento es fanatismo o incluso que lo he idealizado por el modo en el que pienso en él... pero cuando veo que esta triste no puedo evitar sentirme rota, cuando veo que hace algo que le gusta yo me siento eufórica, cuando lo veo sonreír pienso que el día ha sido bueno y esas razones me hacen creer que mis sentimientos son reales.

Me da miedo ¿sabes? A veces pienso que mis sentimientos son muy dependientes de alguien que ni siquiera sabe del poder que tiene sobre mí, que no sabe que tartamudeo con su sola presencia y que no sabe que no me importaría verlo todos los días con alguien que no fuera yo si esa es la persona que lo hace feliz; a pesar de que yo deseo que este conmigo. Otras veces pienso, que mi vida sería más fácil si no me hubiera enamorado de él, si no lo hubiera conocido y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se encoje al imaginarme una vida sin él.

De los labios femeninos salió un suspiro, terminando de hablar de un modo cansado por aquella situación.  
—Me gusta Chat, más de lo que quisiera admitir.  
El de ojos verdosos no supo que decir ante los sentimientos al desnudo que se la habían permitido conocer; en un principio pensó que la chica lo vería mal, que se negaría a responder y no pensaba interrogarla más. Pero no dudo ni un segundo, sin saber que se estaba declarando en ese momento.

Dejando al rubio con la boca seca, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas.

Sintiéndose reflejado en los sentimientos de la chica. Porque él estaba enamorado de Ladybug y del mismo modo tenía miedo ver su corazón romperse por cualquier deseo de pudiera tener la de traje moteado y estaba seguro de que daría su vida por ella, aunque el miraculous de la chica no pudiera regresársela.

—Ya conseguí Leolo, ¿quieres verla ahora? —sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver la sonrisa sincera de su compañera de clases, a quien parecía no importarle lo que le había contado hace apenas unos segundos.

—Lo que tu ordenes princesa —por ahora toda esa historia no les importaba, lo que realmente querían era disfrutar aquella tarde con quien consideraban uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sin saber que el corazón del de traje negro había dudado por un segundo y que en ese efímero momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas corresponder los sentimientos que tenía Marinette por él.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


End file.
